Blessings Pretty Cure
Blessings Pretty Cure (ブレシングスプリキュア) is a Japanese magical girl anime series created by Windra. The main motifs are ancient gods and goddesses, tarot cards and believing in one's self. Synopsis : Blessings Pretty Cure episodes Fukuro Kinu is excited to start her second year in middle school and plans to finally meet new people! She has everything planned out, this CAN NOT go wrong! Things do go wrong however, when Kinu gets hit with something and is knocked out, waking up only to find her plans have been ruined now that she is late. After briefly panicking, she notices that there is a cat laying near her, could this be the cause of her trouble? Kinu picks up the cat... and it speaks?! Through her shock, Kinu only picks up the words "Pretty Cure" and "the world is in trouble now!" which doesn't clear up her confusion at all. To make matters worse, suddenly there's now a weird guy trying to take the cat away from her, no way is she going to let that happen! Determined, Kinu shouts "I can do it!" and transforms into a Pretty Cure, legendary warriors from long lost myths, Cure Parthenon! Soon, she learns that she isn't the only nor first Cure and to save the world from losing their beliefs, she needs to free the powerful Ancient Pretty Cure from their curse. "But how in the world am I gonna do that?" Soon enough, she and her friends find out that not only gods, but mythical creatures exist as well, and that they might be nearer than one thinks... Characters Pretty Cure Fukuro Kinu (梟きぬ) / Cure Parthenon '(キュアパルテノン) Kinu is a quiet girl who wants to meet more people. She is very creative and likes drawing and doing all kinds of art, but also likes reading. In fact, she is very wise and intelligent and likes strategy. She likes planning events and is always the most excited at school festivals or fieldtrips. She transforms into Cure Parthenon, the Pretty Cure of wisdom, strategy and arts. 'Mikoto Tsukika (海琴つきか) / Cure Heavens '(キュアヘブンス) A classmate of Kinu, Tsukika is very ladylike. Since she acts so noble, nobody dares to approach her, making her very lonely. She can't bring herself to stop since she has been raised like this her whole life and becomes very awkward when faced with social situations. Kinu helps her open up more towards people so that she one day fulfill her goal: Becoming student coucil president. She transforms into Cure Heavens, the Pretty Cure of the moon. 'Sakyuhara Ane (砂丘原あね) / Cure Desert '(キュアデザト) Ane is one year older than the others, making her an upperclassman. She is seen as a big sister by most of the school and is looked up to by many of the girls, often complimented for her beauty, although it is more th sensual kind. She really mothers her close friends and wants to protect them with all she has. She is rather reckless, but this fact is only known by her close friends. She transforms into Cure Desert, the Pretty Cure of souls, scales and the sand. 'Hanazawa Kore '''(花沢これ) / Cure Pomegranate (キュアポムグラネイト) Kore is a sweet and gentle girl who transfers into the school at the beginning of the series. She has an interest in gardening, especially flowers and treats them with great care. She lives alone with her mother, who can be overprotective at times and shelters her from the rest of the world, Kore only recently managed to get her mother to let her go to school. She transforms into Cure Pomegranate, the Pretty Cure of flowers and the underworld. '''Nekoyama[[Nekoyama Nikki| Nikki]] (猫山ニッキ) /''' Cure Stray''' (キュアストレイ) Nikki is one of Kinu's classmates. She is known as eccentric by her classmates and is kind of the class clown. However she has a darker side, which she hides away. She cares very much for her family and later her friends. Later, she gain the ability to transform into Cure Stray, the Pretty Cure of chaos, change and cycles. Fairies Fumi (ふみ) - A cat-like fairy that fell down from Utopia after the Ancient Pretty Cure sent her to find successors to them, just before turning into stone. Unbelieve Apollyon '(アポリヨン) - One of the higher ranking members of Unbelieve. Known for frequently ignoring orders, rather does his own thing and lives with the consequences. Seems to have joined Unbelieve for a reason but has his own agenda at the same time. '''Lilith '(リリス) - Lilith is a low-ranking member of Unbelieve, mostly working as an assistant to the other members. She appears very meek, but unknown to most other members, she is skilled in combat and is an expert at handling her lance. Supporting Characters '''Nayue (なゆえ) - A mysterious young woman, she lives near the place Ane and the rest of the street children stay and helps them from time to time by giving them food or clothes. Theorized to be some kind of mythical creature by Fumi, but there is no proof yet. Brynhildr (ブリュンヒルデ) - A seemingly ordinary highschool student. After being rescued by the Pretty Cure, she helps them out from time to time. As it turns out, she isn't human. Fukuizumi Akiya (福泉あきや) - A girl in the same grade as Kinu, Tsukika and Kore. She befriends Tsukika one day and tries to support her as best as she can. Effie (エフィー) - A foreign girl that works at a shrine in Ichinomiya City. Would like to return home but can't and can always be found at the shrine. Ancient Pretty Cure '''(古代のプリキュア) - The Pretty Cure that were active before Kinu and her friends were awoken. After they lost their followers and stopped believing in themselves, they turned into stone, after sending Fumi to search for successors. Items '''Blessed Essence (ブレッセドエッセンス) - Exists inside each person, its colour depends on what aspect of a god the person represents most and they can be multicoloured as well if the person has more than one aspect. It can be removed, at which point the person will turn into a (TBA). An exception are the Pretty Cure Blessed Essences, which are created when a person with only one, very pure aspect, believes strongly in themself and their power. The essence will turn into a physical object to be insterted into the (TBA). (TBA) () - The transformation item for the series. To transform, a Pretty Cure Blessed Essence has to be inserted into it. Arcana Card '''() - 22 of these cards exist somewhere and they are essential in defeating Unbelieve. However right now, their location is unknown... Locations '''Utopia (ユートピア) - Home of Fumi and Yvette, its location is unknown and there is no known way of returning to it. It used to be a beautiful land, but Unbelieve has overtaken it. Oikos seems to be a town within. Ichinomiya City (一の宮市) - the city most of the season takes place in, Kinu, Tsukika, Ane and Kore live there. Ichinomiya Middle School (一の宮市中学校) - the city's middle school, which Kinu, Tsukika, Ane and Kore as well as Nikki attend. Media Music Singles Vocal Albums Original Soundtracks Movies Solo Movies * Blessings Pretty Cure: From beyond time! The first Pretty Cure Crossover Movies Trivia Merchandise Please refer to the main page'' Blessings Pretty Cure'' Merchandise. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Blessings Pretty Cure